Field
The present disclosure relates to receptacle assemblies, particularly to trashcan assemblies having power-operated lids.
Description of the Related Art
Receptacles having a lid are used in a variety of different settings. For example, in both residential and commercial settings, trashcans often have lids for preventing the escape of contents or odors from the trashcan. Recently, trashcans with power-operated lids have become commercially available. Such trashcans can include a sensor that can trigger the trashcan lid to open.